Sentimientos Encontrados
by Sinerith
Summary: Los sentimientos de Zhane cuando Karone se fue a Terra Venture, sus recuerdos y penas se hacen presentes, puedes amar a alguien aun si esta lejos?. Oneshot Zhane x Karone


**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Por

**Celeron Red**

"Mi querida Karone" Zhane murmuró, mientras que una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas, la fresca brisa de la playa movió sus cabellos, él cerro los ojos, envolvió sus piernas con las manos, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo el sol en el horizonte, dejando un hermoso reflejo en el agua. _"¿Por qué te fuiste?"_ preguntó, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, todo había sucedido de una manera tan extraña, estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba entonces _"¿por qué?"_

Hacia cuatro meses que había tenido noticias de ella , de que estaba en Terra ventura, Andros se lo había dicho, le había contado todo lo que había sucedido, del regreso de los psycho, del sacrificio de Kendrix y de Karone como nueva ranger, no se lo reprochaba, claro que no , comprendía la honorable misión que los rangers tenían y estaba alegre, orgulloso de que ella tomara esa enorme responsabilidad , pero lo que más le dolía era la manera en que ella se fue, solo así, sin decir nada , sin un abrazo, un beso o una carta de despedida, estaba seguro de que hubiera entendido, que ella quisiera convertirse en una ranger también, la hubiera acompañado , incluso esperado , pero todo esto ya no valía más , por que ella simplemente ya no estaba junto a él, miró el anillo en su dedo , por unos instantes miró aquella sortija plata con una hermosa piedra rosa en el centro. Sonrió al recordar como le había propuesto matrimonio.

"_Y quiero que cuando ella llege esto este en su copa" Zhane le dijo al jefe de meseros que asintió. El silver ranger le dio la sortija._

"_Claro señor" respondió el mesero, regresando. Era una linda noche y el restaurante estaba casi vació, era bueno que mucha gente lo reconociera como uno de los salvadores de la Tierra , podía obtener muchos beneficios de eso, Sus manos se movían nerviosamente , miró el reloj una vez mas , eran las 10 con treinta de la noche , miró a la puerta y ahí estaba ella , aproximándose , sonrió al verla , lucia hermosa llevaba un bello vestido negro y en su cabello unos lindos prendedores, Ella llegó a él y se sentó a su lado "Hola" le saludo " te ves hermosa"_

"_Gracias" él le tomó la mano "Karone hemos estado estos dos años juntos y sabes , me sentí tan halagado cuando aceptaste ser mi novia y aun guardo con cariño todas las experiencias que tuvimos juntos" en eso el mesero llegó traía dos copas, Zhane tomó la suya , junto con Karone , brindaron y bebieron , de pronto él comenzó a toser , Karone lo miró extrañada, Zhane se puso peor , Karone se acercó a él deprisa y le pegó la espalda, Dos horas después ella entró a la habitación del hospital, Zhane estaba en la cama, sonrió al verla "hola linda " _

"_Hola bebé" Ella respondió acercándose a él y besándolo "¿Hace cuanto tiempo salí de cirugía?" Preguntó, puesto que acababa de despertar._

"_Dos horas amor" en eso el doctor entró. "Veo que ya se siente mejor" él dijo., Zhane asintió. "Eso creo" el doctor sacó algo de su bolsillo "Esto fue lo que causo que lo operáramos" informó mostrando el anillo, Karone abrió la boca. _

"_¿Cómo__ fue a dar eso ahí?" preguntó el doctor extrañado, Zhane lo miró y después miró a Karone._

"_Oh ya ah .. Regresaré a verlo más tarde" exclamó saliendo._

"_Supongo que se arruino la sorpresa" dijo con el anillo en sus manos, Karone lo besó, "Claro que no amor, estoy realmente sorprendida"_

"_Así que… ¿qué dices?... ¿aceptas compartir tu vida con este idiota?" Karone rió y lo besó, "Claro que si amor" _

Esas palabras resonaron en sus oídos, permaneció ahí, viendo a la luna asomarse entre un cielo lleno de estrellas, suspiró _"¿Cuál fue mi error?" _se interrogó a si mismo. "_¿Acaso no la amé lo suficiente?, acaso...¿Se aburrió de mi? Aun la sigo amando"_

"_y yo a ti" _Escuchó, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Karone, de pie, lucia tan bella… Como un ángel bajado del cielo. Se puso de pie, aun con el semblante triste. "Karone..." murmuró, ella corrió a él y lo abrazó.

"perdóname, por favor" ella le sollozó al oído. "Esa chica me necesitaba…"

Zhane la apretó aun más contra su cuerpo "No hay nada que perdonar" le susurró, cuando entonces sus labios se encontraron, volviéndose uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola,**

Gracias por leer este pequeño oneshot , apenas hoy comencé a escribirlo , espero que te haya gustado.

¿Me dejarías un review?


End file.
